Lovers At Night
by Sarroush
Summary: Erza goes over to Lucy's during the night. Semi-AU, yuri. Lemon.


Wind gusted through the wide, dark way. She crouched down on one knee in the center of it, intent on the lampposts lining the street. They dimmed one by one until only the stars were visible between the clouds. She spent a moment still. Then slowly, magnanimously rose into a slow walk. Her armor was iridescent even in the absence of light beneath her cloak. It shimmered briefly as she moved forward, and then shifted appearance entirely to fine, dark clothing.

The woman increased her pace to a nearly gliding movement until she reached her apparent destination: a perfectly normal house, like most other houses lining the way. She slowed, then sighed to herself. She drew her blade and circled around to the back, moving through greenery without making any sound distinguishable from the wind.

Her crimson eyes glittered as they found the dark window she was searching for. She easily stepped up the wall to reach the sill; her cloak and clothes billowing beneath her. She peered inside for a few seconds, then slipped inside, blade first. It was a rather ordinary bedroom, occupied by a blonde-haired girl who was getting ready for bed.

The woman lunged forward and grabbed the girl's face in her free hand, scrutinizing her widened eyes. The blade was raised. The woman's hand slid down her face to push the girl down by her chest just below her neck to the bed, and held the blade pointed inches from her face.  
>her gaze didn't waver. The girl stared back, then reached towards the hand that held the sword and softly pushed it to the side.<p>

The woman did not resist the motion. Then she leaned in closer, running her hand back up the girl's neck to brush through her hair. Her other hand came away from the sword to hold her head. Her eyes shut for a moment. When they opened, she leaned in further still, until her head was inches from the girl's. She leaned closer.

Their lips brushed eventually meeting, and melded together. The girl's hands were in the crimson hair of her assailant, and she pressed her body up against hers. They moved with each other for a moment, then turned until they were laying side by side on the bed, eyes closed, kissing and disengaging, kissing and disengaging with parted lips, holding each other all the while.

The crimson haired woman continued to hold the blonde haired girl's head with one hand, while her sword arm caressed her face, then slid down to the center of her chest. Her fingers spread out, then roamed lightly across to the left side of her chest circling around the breast until the fingers found the erect nipple of her target. She teased it. Then the hand darted down to the bottom of her shirt to yank it up. She moved in and licked it with the tip of her soft pink tongue. Her face moved closer until her perfect lips were around it, her mouth latched onto the breast. Her one hand still holding the head of the target, she moved her hand down the blonde-haired girl's stomach to rest on her upper inner thigh. The hand moved slowly to cover the pelvic area then it pressed against it. It turned slowly until she was cupping her womanhood. She pressed against it, then released the pressure. She pressed, then eased again and again, several times, until mercifully, two fingers slipped in between the lips through her clothes.

They slid up and down for a time. Suddenly, the woman stopped her nipple teasing and kissed the target passionately, forcing her fingers deep into the warm core. They slid in and out, not unlike the tongues of the women. They continued to move against each other faster and faster, the fingers working in and out, up and down between the lips.

The red-haired woman felt the blonde's core start to convulse around her fingers; warm wetness covered her hand. She kissed her target several more times. Then she wrapped her arm around the girl and moved up against her, holding her head under her chin against her breasts, and her body close to her warmth. 

They drifted to sleep, warm and content.


End file.
